In the field of connection technology, it is sometimes necessary, in particular for uses in aeronautics and in the automotive industry, to use connecting elements that can maintain their electrical connections under extreme conditions. Actually, the electrical connections can be subjected to strong vibrations and/or elevated temperature differentials, tending to deteriorate the electrical connection between two mating contacts.
In general, one connecting end of a female electrical contact or socket is specifically sized to receive a mating male contact or pin. The materials that are used, namely copper alloys such as brass or bronze, are selected for their ability to maintain their mechanical characteristics at temperature so as to prevent untimely expansions from breaking the electrical connection.
Most of these materials most often have a loss of their elasticity when they are subjected to temperatures of greater than 200° C., such that when the pin is introduced into the socket, there is not necessarily a sufficient tightening of said socket around said pin when the temperature approaches or exceeds 200° C.
Also, it is known to use a female electrical contact, or socket, such as a female power contact, equipped with an annular tightening element, so as to tighten the wall of the socket around the pin and thus promote maintaining the electrical connection even in the case of strong vibrations and/or high temperatures.
The characteristics of the materials used for this annular tightening element are such that their elasticity is maintained for temperatures of greater than 200° C.
FIG. 1 shows a partial longitudinal cutaway of such a female electrical contact 1 at the end of the tightened connection 6.